From The Eyes of Hermione Granger
by LilyPotter1
Summary: this was posted but I have to fix it cause the stupid confusing new chaptering system *groans* please please r/r!!!!


A/N: I know this was posted before and because I was having some problems with the new chaptering system I am re-uploading this. Please R/R this was once part1-5 okay?  
  
"From the Eyes of Hermione Granger" Chapter 1  
-..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--  
My summer had been pretty boring since I had no conact with the wizarding world because, of course, I was a muggle. Sure I had a subscription to the "Daily Prophet" but I hadn't heard anything from my friends, Harry and Ron. I wonder if anything had happened to Harry. I worry about him a lot because He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has been said to be coming back to power.  
"Hermione Granger you get down here for breakfast!" hollered my mom.  
I yelled back,"Coming mum!"  
After breakfast I went up to my room to pack my trunk and make sure all my homework is done. While I was shutting my trunk I heard a tapping at the window. I looked over and saw.... Hedwig and a Hogwarts owl. I flung open the window and stepped back. The Hogwarts owl was the usual stuff so I tore open Harrys letter eager to read what was going on.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
Ron and I have agreed to meet in Daigon Alley on August 3th. Any chance of seeing you there? If not see you September 1st on the Hogwarts Express. Thanks for that book on quidditch you gave me for my birthday. It is really good.  
Harry  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Thanks Mum, bye... and no i wont forget to write!" I said jumping out of the car cutting her off before she could say anything.   
I went behind the Leaky Cauldron and opened the archway to Daigon Alley with my wand.I knew the boys were probably in Quality Quidditch Supplies. I decided to look there first. I ran into the store and of course there they were. Harry and Ron were...fighting with Draco Malfoy. You know that makes me realize how much I have been thinking about Draco this summer. Its not I liked him or anything. He is my enemy. If he wasnt so cold maybe ha wouldbe cute. Not cute like Harry was but cute. Just then they noticed me and I blushed a deep crimsion.(a/n: I know I cant spell even thought I am in seventh grade thank ya very much)   
" Hey Mudblood," smirked Malfoy while the other two shot daggers at him with their eyes. I just laughed at my thoughts but stopped as soon as I saw all of the looking at me weird.  
"Come on guys there is shopping to do!" I said to Ron and Harry as they continued to look at me wierd. We walked around and got all our school shopping done, but we didnt talk much like we usually do. I could tell they were wondering about Malfoy because they keep exchanging looks behind my back. After getting everyone a room and putting our stuff upp for tomorrow, we sat down in Harry's room to talk.  
"Herm, Why were you so nice to Malfoy this morning? I thought you hated him?" blurted out Ron as soon as we sat down. I knew that question was coming but I didnt know the answer myself.  
"Well I thought if we didnt show emotion he would get bored with bothering us..." I trailed off. I could tell Harry didnt believe me by the look in his eye but he didnt say anything cause just then Fred or George, I still cant tell them apart, stuck his head in the door telling us to come to dinner.  
At dinner I was lost totally in my thoughts. I keep asking myself why I was so nice to Malfoy. Well I wasnt mean or anything. Mudbloood is like the worst insult in the wirzarding world.maybe I do like him. Ewww that makes me sick just thinking about it.  
"Earth to Hermione," Ron joked jabbing me in the side. I did a little jumpy thing and everyone laughed even me.  
"Huh??" I asked embarassed. Ginny smiled and I managed a small one back.  
"You were asked if you want to take a walk with Ron, Ginny, and Harry dear," replied Mrs. Weasley.  
"Sounds good," I commented.  
So after dinner at the Leaky Cauldron we started our walk. I dont think we were going anywhere in particulure(a/n: how do u spell that??)so me and Ginny walked behind the boys. Ginny and I walked in silence for a minute but I heard her humming. I knew the song so I hummed a long but looked at her questionly.  
"Tomorrow I will see Seamus" she smiled mischeviously. "He wrote me during the summer and asked me to go with him. I said yes so we are meeting on the Hogwarts Express."  
"Oh Ginny! Thats great!" I cried in surprise.  
Stopping and turning around Ron questioned "Whats great?"  
Nothing" I covered quickly. We walked back as one in silence. We said good night to Ginny and then just stood there in the hall.  
" Well good night," said Harry tiredly. He hugged me and walked down to his room.  
" Good Night Harry and Ron."  
"Good night" repeated Ron pulling me into a tight hugg and kissing me lightly on the cheek. Ron hurried down to his room blushing and leaveing me thinking.  
All night I thought about last year and this summer. My thoughts mostly contained Ron and Malfoy. It was driving me nuts. I finally fell asleep late that night. When I woke up this morning it hit me and i hurriedly threw on some clothes. I ran down the hall and flung open the door not bothering to knock.  
"Harry does Ron like me?"I demanded.  
" Hermi, calm down breathe." He answered tugging on a robe over his pjs. I grabbed him by the collar and demanded to know again." Ok ok let go if you must know he does but dont tell him I told you." I let go and headed out the door. I could see him looking at me funny as I slammed the door.  
I went to my room and started to pack. I was almost done when Ron and Harry came in and told me to come on we were leaving. I threw the last of my junk into my trunk grabbed Crookshanks and headed to the front and out the door. We took ministry cars to King Cross.  
At the Kings Cross station we through the infamous barrier of platform 9 and 3/4 quickly so we wouldnt miss the train. Mrs. Weasley hugged and said goodbye to us all before we could get on the train. I got on in the lead followed by Ginny Harry Ron Fred and George. Ginny disappeared as soon as we were completly boarded and no dout where. I followed Harry and Ron to our usual empty compartment. As we sat down who should walk in but Draco and his cronies to make our day. I looked at them and blushed thinking about the other day. I decided Malfoy wasnt cute just annoying.  
"Hey Malfoy come for insults or embrassment?" groaned Harry.  
" Neither Pottey just thought Id tell Weasel here his sister is really hitting it off with Seamus."And with that they stomped off. You could tell Ron was mad but he knew He couldnt do anything about Ginny. We sat in silence till they started whispering among themselves. SoI pulled out (Surprise surprise!)a book.   
We were almost there so I went and changed in to me robes. I sat by myself on the ride up to the castle. By the time of the feast Ron wasnt so mad so I went and sat with my two best friends to watch the sorting. In the middle of the sorting Professor McGonagall called out "Deacor, Kayla".  
The name sounded so familiar. She even looked familiar. Kayla ended up being in Gryiffindor with us. The boys talked about quidditch and before I knew it, it was time to go to the common room. I was so full and tired I went straight to bed after saying goodnight.  
In the morning when I was in the dormitory bathroom brushing my hair I saw someone I didnt know walk in to the bathroom. She smiled at me and started brushing her teeth. She had shoulder length blonde hair blue gray eyes.   
I guess she saw me staring because she said "Hi I my name is Melissa Henderson and I am new. I just transfered over here from an American school."  
"Hallo I am hermione Granger. If you need any help with anything you can ask me." I offered."Oh come the first class starts in 15 minutes. Just enough time to have breakfast and get to class. Hurry!" We ran to the common room grabbed our bags and flew out the portrait hole.   
"Boys wait up," I called to Harry and Ron in the hall. "Melissa these are my friends Ron Weasely and.."  
Cutting me off Melissa screeched," Oh my god! Yor are Harry Potter! Oh my god. I didnt know you went to school here." Muttering to herself I heard her say,"Melissa calm down hes gonna think your a freak."   
"Hi Melissa" mummbled Ron.  
"Uh hi, Melissa?"answered Harry.   
Melissa chatted about nosense through out all of breakfast and on the way to Transfiguration. No one payed a bit of attention to me. When Professor McGonagall inturduced her you could tell everyone liked her right away. I hated to admit it but I was down right jealous. Everyone was hanging all over her all day. Even Ron and Harry. So I didnt talk to anyone all day long. I even skipped lunch and nobody cared.And as for my offer about help she definitly didnt need any of mine. So after classes since I didnt have any homwork I went straigt to the dorm and layed on my bed. I pulled the hangings around so nobody could see me. At first I cried a little but then I pulled out a book. I read untill dinner. I went down by myself and sat alone. After dinner I was just getting comfy on my bed when someone came in. I continued to read untill I heard someone whisper "Hermione" like they had been crying.  
"Yeah?" I answered to the mysterious voice. Actually it wasnt mysterious because I knew who it was. It was Melissa.  
" Are you mad at me," said Mel in a quiet whisper. "Cause I really want to be your friend since you were the first student I met here at Hogwarts."  
"Mad, mad whatever gave you that idea," I snapped," Sorry I am having a very bad day but you wouldnt know about that everyone likes you so you have tons of friends"  
"Ohh Hermione whats wrong seriously"  
"The boy I like was drooling all over you but its not your fault truce k?" (A/N:this fight is lame)  
"Truce,"  
The next morning was Saturday and when Melissa wasnt in her bed. I hurried down to breakfast and plopped down next to Ron. He slung his arm aroung the back of my chair absentmindedly and I blushed.  
"Hermione did you have a nice sleep," asked Melissa in mock seriousness,  
Puzzled I answered," Ahh... Yeah why?"  
"Ohh you were just talking about a guy named hummm..oh yea Draco." I gave her a look that said no more and she understood. We stood up ready to go.  
"Dumbledore never said who the new dada professor was ohh well we will find out next week," Harry thought to himself out loud.   
On the way out the great halls doors Seamus ran up to us."Did you hear about Lavender and Dean." When we all shook our heads he continued talking."They were found stunned together... at the edge of the forrbiden forest" He ran off to the house table.We walked to the lake so we could talk in private. I leaned against Harry and he put his arm around me and I smiled. Who should walk up just then no other than Draco Malfoy and the other 2 dofus heads Crabbe and Goyle. Draco smirked at me but I just looked at him.  
"Hi Malfoy," said Harry calmly. Melissa figured out what was going on right away.  
So she bounce up and smiled "I dont believe we've met I am Melissa." She stuck out her hand but Darco just stared at her. So she decided to humilate him. She dropped her hand stepped up to him and gave him a kiss on each cheek. Grumbling he stomped off and we collapsed into a heap of giggles(a/n-do boys actually giggle?)after awhile we calmed down and went inside forgetting all about Lavender and Dean for the time being. Monday we had DADA and there was no teacher there. Just a note on the board with our classwork and homework in special chalk we couldnt erase. other than that the week past uneventful. Even Neville didnt make any big mistakes in Potions. In the back of my mind something was nagging me but I didnt know what  
I told Mel that I thought alot about Ron a lot and she said I like him. It seemed impossible but the more I thougth about it the more possible it seemed. In October quidditch started and Gryffindor was doing really good. Harry was the captain and some older boy was the new keeper.   
We decided to go visit Hargid but Melissa stayed behind. When we got close we could see Hagrid outside. When he saw us he smiled and waved so we all wave back. Up close I could see he was making little gnome hiding places. He was doing this because he was teaching us how to de-gnome a garden.  
"Hallo ya'll," Hagrid bellowed,"Its about time ya' came to see me." Fang the boarhound ran up to Harry and wagged his tail.  
"Sorry we didnt come sooner," I said.  
  
One day a couple weeks after visiting Hagrid I was outside alone with Ron walking around the lake. It had been his idea and he looked like he was really nervous about something suddenly he stopped.  
"ErmIeallyikeoulot," he mumbled really fast.   
"Huh?"I was clueless about what he just said.  
"Hermione I really like you alot. I always have but I was afraid to tell you."  
I blushed and tried to talk but the wirds wouldnt come. I ran back up to the castle. Sure Harry had told me Ron liked me but it was different then. I ran up to my dorm layed in bed and daydreamed.  
By the next morning everyone had heard and I guess Ron thought I didnt like him so he avoided me. i decided to skip breakfast. My first class was arithmacy and I sat in the back and no one bothered me. Next was COMC(care of magical creatures)with Slytherin I was in a bad mood and didnt want to have to talk to anyone. Malfoy must have said something to Ron cause Ron gave Malfoy a bloody nose. Of coures Ron got detention. It made me happier that Ron wasnt taking out his anger on me. The last class of the day was potions and I sat next to Ron and asked him if I could talk to him later.   
Harry swung around in his seat since he had been turned around talking to Dean and Seamus and said,"Guess what you know Kayla Deacor, Fleurs sister? Well........  
  
A/N: This wasnt changed from last time except I edited it okay? R/R please!!!!  
Ultimate Element (I changed my pen name from Ginny Potter)  
  
  
If you want to eamil me its still - Klassykid12@juno.com  
  



End file.
